Sunshine
by miniminidiot
Summary: Its BTS! NamSeok / Namjoon x Hoseok / Hoseok selalu menyukai matahari, sementara Namjoon mencintai matahari. Karena bagi Namjoon, Hoseok adalah mataharinya. /


**Sunshines**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / NamSeok - Namjoon x Hoseok / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TING TONG**_

.

.

.

 _ **TING TONG**_

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu bergeming, tidak memperdulikan suara bel apartemennya yang sudah berbunyi beberapa kali. Pemuda pemilik nama Jung Hoseok itu tahu, siapa yang berada di luar sana sekarang. Hanya saja ia masih kesal, belum siap untuk melihat pelaku yang merusak _mood_ nya di hari bahagianya.

Seharian ini _dimple_ manis yang tersembunyi di balik senyumannya seolah enggan untuk menampakkan diri – _kecuali untuk beberapa orang yang sudah memberi ucapan selamat padanya, itupun terpaksa_. Bukan tidak ingin menghargai orang lain, ia hanya merasa kecewa, sedikit. Dan sedikit itu menjadi banyak karena terakumulasi sejak pagi tadi. Orang yang diharapkannya sama sekali tidak menghampirinya.

Hoseok hanya menginginkan Namjoon untuk hari ini, tapi sepertinya kekasihnya itu melupakannya, _**lagi**_. Ini untuk ketiga kali berturut-turut selama tiga tahun mereka bersama. Dan itu berarti setiap tahun pula Namjoon tidak mengingatnya. Hoseok seharusnya mengerti, tapi tetap saja entah kenapa pemuda manis itu merasa kesal kerap kali hal ini berulang terjadi. Seharusnya Hoseok mengerti, dan _yah_ , itu sudah resiko karena sudah memilih Namjoon.

Lengkingan bel apartemen Hoseok masih terus berbunyi, menandakan seseorang di luar sana masih berharap untuk bertemu dengan sang empunya. Hoseok melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding atas televisinya. Benda persegi itu menunjukkan pukul 11.45 hampir tengah malam. Menghela napas, Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan untuk membuka pintu.

 _ **Cklek**_

.

.

.

.

Ketika pintu pemisah sepasang kekasih itu terbuka, hal yang pertama yang ditemukan Hoseok adalah kaki telanjang Namjoon yang tidak beralaskan apapun. Mata kucingnya membola, menaikkan dengan perlahan pandangannya hingga ia menemukan sosok Namjoon yang mengunjunginya di tengah malam hanya dengan pakaian tidur dan tanpa alas kaki.

Lupakan kekesalan Hoseok sekarang. Hatinya mencelos melihat Namjoon tengah mengusap-usap lengannya hanya untuk memberikan tubuh pemuda itu sedikit kehangatan setelah cukup lama berada di luar.

"Aku melupakannya lagi, maaf." Ucap Namjoon mencoba untuk menemukan mata indah milik kekasihnya. Namun Hoseok malah berbalik dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Mata sipit Namjoon dapat dengan jelas menangkap raut kecewa di wajah manis Hoseok.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah dulu."

Hoseok berjalan duluan dengan Namjoon di belakangnya. Si manis duduk lebih dulu, namun kekasihnya malah duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. "N-namjoon.. duduk di atas." Perintahnya pelan, bingung atas apa yang dilakukan kekasih tampannya ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku tahu aku melupakannya lagi." Akunya dengan raut wajah yang tercetak jelas merasa bersalah. Hoseok hanya diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan Namjoon, pemuda itu mengambil sebuah foto dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Hoseok. Sebuah foto yang berisi _figure_ dirinya sedang tersenyum cerah membelakangi matahari di sebuah pantai. Foto itu diambil dengan kamera Polaroid, dan ada keterangan tulisan _hangul_ kecil di bawahnya. _"Sunshine, 18 Februari. Marry him."_

"Maaf aku baru menyadarinya. Tadi aku pulang terlambat dari café." Kemudian tangan besar Namjoon terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Hoseok. Jujur saja hati Hoseok sudah luluh semenjak melihat penampilan Namjoon saat mengunjunginya tadi, matanya memanas, dengan susah payah menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

Namjoon memang memiliki masalah atau sebut saja gangguan pada memorinya. Namjoon sulit mengingat hal yang baru dialaminya, memori yang terbentuk setiap harinya gagal tersimpan dalam bentuk _memori jangka panjang_. Jadi sudah merupakan hal biasa jika Namjoon selalu melupakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan ataupun melupakan apa saja yang baru terjadi. Namun untung saja Namjoon masih bisa mengingat orang dengan baik, kecuali orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya. Kondisi yang dialami oleh Namjoon juga tidak begitu jelas secara medis. Dan Hoseok paham betul dengan kondisi kekasihnya.

Makanya, seharusnya Hoseok mengerti, seharusnya Hoseok tidak terlalu menuntut, seharusnya Hoseok bisa menerima. Namun, di sinilah Namjoon sekarang, dengan segala kekurangannnya mendatangi Hoseok hanya untuk memberikan ucapan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' pada kekasih manis yang dicintainya. Dan sudah seharusnya, Hoseok bersyukur akan hal itu.

Walaupun sedang bukan musim gugur ataupun musim dingin, tapi tetap saja suhunya dingin di tengah malam seperti ini. Hoseok dapat merasakan telapak tangan Namjoon yang biasanya hangat kini terasa dingin – _pasti merupakan sisa paparan udara malam saat Namjoon berlari dari apartemennya untuk menemui Hoseok_. Pemuda manis itu rasanya ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kau kedinginan, kenapa nekat datang sekarang." Napas Hoseok tercekat, mengeluarkan enam kata itu saja sudah sangat susah. Mata kucing si manis juga sudah digenangi air mata yang bisa terjun kapan saja mengaliri pipi tembamnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Namjoon tersenyum manis menampakkan _dimple_ nya. "Harus sekarang karena sekarang tanggal 18 Februari. Kekasihku sedang berulang tahun." Lanjutnya lagi. sementara Hoseok masih menunduk dengan genggaman yang semakin erat di tangan Namjoon.

Hoseok mendongak saat merasakan sebelah tangan Namjoon tertarik perlahan dan melepaskan genggamannya. Hidung si manis sudah merah dan air matanya sudah menetes. Namjoon dihadapannya terlihat merogoh saku piyama tidurnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian membuka perlahan kotak kecil yang ternyata berisi sebuah cincin mungil berbahan titanium putih dan menatap mata berair Hoseok dalam, sembari tersenyum hangat.

" _Don't cry and Happy birthday, my lovely sunshine_."

" _Will you marry me_?"

Mendengar ungkapan Namjoon isakan Hoseok yang sedari tadi tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya kini sudah keluar. Si manis menangis keras, tersedu-sedu dan langsung melompat menjatuhkan dirinya dipangkuan Namjoon yang masih bersimpuh. Hoseok memeluk Namjoon erat, erat sekali sambil menangis terisak.

"Namjoon bodoh. Na-Namjoon menyebalkan. _Hiks.._ "

"Ssshhh, aku tahu. Aku tahu, maaf. Tenanglah sayang." Namjoon mengusap-usap punggung Hoseok dengan sayang agar kekasihnya itu tenang. "Berhentilah menangis. Aku butuh jawaban, _hm_ ?" Seru Namjoon dengan sedikit bumbu tawa di akhirnya.

Hoseok tampak berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan, mata kucing lucu yang memerah berair _plus_ hidung meler karena air mata. Namun bagi Namjoon, itu adalah pemandangan dimana Hoseok terlihat paling manis dan menggemaskan.

"Jadi, jawabannya ?"

Si manis masih terisak dan dengan sudah payah menjawab sebisanya. " _I – I do!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok selalu menyukai matahari, sementara Namjoon selalu mencintai matahari.

Karena bagi Namjoon, Hoseok adalah mataharinya.

 _ **Mau tahu sesuatu?**_

 _ **Apa?**_

 _ **Matahari juga punya hari ulang tahun, lho.**_

 _ **Yang benar? Kapan?**_

 _ **18 Februari.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dedicated for uri sweetie cutie Hosiki ~~ Happy Birthday cutest horse ever! We love you #flyingkisstokoriya

Tahu kok ini telat, tapi ngga apa" kan yaa, yang penting sayang hosiki :3 #dirajam


End file.
